


Beach Trip

by Swaps16 (Neuro_writer)



Series: The sufferings of Sam Wilson [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuro_writer/pseuds/Swaps16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weather was lovely, so Sam decided the best thing to do was to head to the beach. With one super soldier and one grumpy ex-assasin in tow, what could possibly go wrong? Maybe, just maybe Sam will get an enjoyable day out with his two new friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Trip

**Author's Note:**

> There are some Civil War Spoilers in the story. Please don't read if you don't want some things ruined. Mainly inspired by some of the scenes in the movie.

Bucky Barnes was having a good morning. The sun was shining and he had a nice supply of fruit in the kitchen. To be fair it wasn’t his kitchen but he had brought the fruit. He had gone to the market himself and made the purchase. He had noticed the looks people had given him; somehow being an amputee drew more looks than having a metal arm. He had just shrugged it off, better they were drawn to the missing arm than his face. The three of them, himself, Steve and Wilson were lying low following recent events and he didn’t want to deal with sort of media storm should he be recognised. Currently he was alone having survived the market trip with no incidents. Sam had requested he didn’t do anything stupid whilst he and Steve went for their morning run. Bucky had rolled his eyes at that suggestion, he was a trained assassin, he could manage cutting up some fruit with just the one hand.

After all he wanted to prove to Steve he could function without mister worried hovering over his shoulder ready to jump in and assist. That dumb punk did he really think Bucky wasn’t able to cope. Steve had even muttered about getting a replacement for the arm he had lost, but due to the uneasy relationship with Stark it might not be for a while. Bucky didn’t care, sure he had come to like that arm, it had its uses and he was a little lost without its weight but he had adjusted to that. Even on the rare occasion he had thought of it as beautiful, the mechanics of it. He couldn’t help he was a nerd for engineering, but he was secretly, although he would never tell Steve, pleased to have that constant reminder of hydra off him. The memories were enough without seeing the hand that caused the atrocities every waking moment.

Now here in the small apartment he shared with Steve and Sam he was deciding what to throw into the blender to make a smoothie. Sam had chastised him for not buying any bananas. ‘They are an excellent source of vitamins’ was apparently a reason, Sam had decided those evil yellow fingers of death were required for smoothies. Bucky had scoffed then reminding Sam that super soldiers and assassins didn’t really require vitamins. He was hiding the fact he had tried a banana whilst on he run. A swift exit into a back alley had stopped him drawing attention to himself as he retched it back up. The thing was disgusting, awful, an abomination to nature. There was no way he would ever be having one of those things ever again.

Lost in the memory of the banana he wasn’t initially aware of the sound of the key turning in the lock. Damn it Barnes. Losing your touch over a stupid banana., just another reason to detest them.

“Hey Buck, what you got going on here?” Bucky turned to face Steve who was carefully eyeing up the collection of fruit littering the work surfaces. The super soldier showed no signs of having been on a run. Effects of the serum Bucky’s mind supplied helpfully. He had no time to reply to Steve’s question as Sam came bounding into the room, a huge grin plastered across his face.

‘All right my geriatric companions! It’s beautiful day, it’s only 6.30 am. So when was the last time either of you spent a day relaxing at the beach, Soaking up some sweet sunshine?’ If he had stopped to think about it, Sam would have known the closest Bucky had been to the beach was probably on some soviet mission to eliminate a supposed threat to Hydra. But he wasn’t thinking that way, not when the weather was saying a spot of sand had his name written all over it. 

The closest Bucky and Steve had been to a beach was most likely the time they had gone to Coney Island and ridden the Cyclone. They hadn’t been near the water though due to Steve’s propensity for catching a chill. It seemed as though Steve was currently having the same thoughts.

‘Well Buck and I rode the cyclone back before the war, had to hitch a ride home after someone spent all his money trying to impress a dame.’ Steve shot Bucky a look which the latter pretended to ignore. 

“You two don’t know what you are missing out on. Golden sand, the cool water, ice-cream and corn dogs” Sam paused his eyes taking on a dreamy look ‘oh man don’t forget the sea food it’s always best fresh.’ He was hoping the suggestion of trying new food might have piqued the interest of one super soldier and his formerly metal-armed assassin sidekick. Sure they were lying low but Stark and the government weren’t going to expect them to appear at the coast so surely one day trip wouldn’t be so bad. When he had agreed to sharing an apartment with the two of them he had known Steve was stubborn, he hadn’t counted on Barnes being even worse.

“Well I guess it couldn’t hurt” Steve ventured. “It might do us..” there was certainly a hint of a different meaning in the way Steve had used the word ‘us’ and Bucky knew it was directed at him. “You know do us good to get out for a while.” He paused then “Although we are quite a way from the nearest beach.” This sentence regarding their current geographical location in relation to the sea didn’t seem to dampen Sam’s enthusiasm.

“Well that settles it we’re going on a road trip. I’ll grab supplies. You put the grisly kid in the back, as I call shot-gun!” with that he had disappeared to rummage around in the cupboards and with the clunk of the utility door opening Bucky assumed the garage also. Perhaps a spider would fall on him, it’d serve him right for refereeing to Bucky as a grisly kid. He wanted to protest he knew that geographically they were approximately a two and a half hour drive from the nearest beach location and spending that much time in the car with Sam was not high on his agenda for the day. He was about to open his mouth when Steve gave him the look. The specific look that Bucky despite everything that had happened to him in the last seventy years or so knew meant he wouldn’t back down. That was the infamous Roger’s we’re doing this face and once that was set nothing Bucky could say would change the situation.

Twenty minutes or so later, although it had been precisely 25 minutes since Sam had spoken about gathering supplies; he found himself crammed into the back of the blasted car Sam had acquired for them. Apparently he thought the VW Bug they’d acquired in Germany had been quite something and now had one of his own. Sam was looking awfully smug about calling ‘shot-gun’ something which apparently meant he had claimed rights to the front passenger seat. Bucky wouldn’t have minded the back if it hadn’t been for the sheer amount of stuff that was packed in there with him.

Why did they need this much stuff to go to the beach? His mind supplied him with the image of a towel and a hat for blocking off the sun. Not a collection, which was seriously encroaching into his personal space. His mind wished that in this particular moment he still had his arm. He had been the fist of hydra, he had changed the course of history, sure he wasn’t proud of any of it, but it was a title that shouldn’t be placed on someone who would spend the next two and half hours with an inflatable shark pressing up against his face. It even had the same infuriating grin that Wilson was wearing in the front. He clenched his jaw steeling himself for the journey, he had suffered worse. Although as the first notes of the Trouble Man album began drifting out the speakers he wished he had the ability to rip out the sound system whilst simultaneously wiping the smirk of Sam’s face as he leant back capturing a picture on his phone of Bucky in his current predicament. The click of the shutter dragged him from his thoughts of destruction.

“Well that’s one for the family album” Sam crowed as he glanced at the picture of the ex-assassin crammed up against the window, surrounded by beach towels, a picnic hamper, a volleyball and of course the shark.

“Oh Buck, it’ll be fun when we get there.” Steve chided with a weak smile as he caught sight of Bucky’s expression in the rear view mirror.

“Keep believing that pal, you’re not the one back here with any personal space.” He grumbled punching the shark in its infuriating smirking face, before addressing Sam. “I mean can’t you move your chair up or something?”

“No can do, shot-gun privileges.” Sam replied. Bucky might not kill people anymore. He had made a promise to himself, but he was willing to back track in the case of Sam Wilson and he would feel no remorse for doing so. All he had wanted to do was make a nice refreshing fruit smoothie. Oh but no he couldn’t get a moments peace. Not when he had been convinced to leave the cryo of Wakanda to spend time lying low with his punk of a pal Rogers and Wilson who seemed to come as part of the package these days. No his plans had been ruined. He tried to tune out the music by staring out the window and taking in the scenery. The album would only play another 3.91 times if they made perfect time to their destination assuming the journey was the two and half hours he had calculated, he could deal with that he thought, but it might be a close call. 

‘Oh dear looks like we’ve got someone not enjoying the road trip experience’ Sam smiled looking at Steve. Oh how Bucky hated him. Well no he didn’t really hate Sam, he had been helpful in teaching Bucky ways to cope when the memories came flooding back engulfing everything; but if he had to spend more than twenty minutes in the man’s company when it involved motor vehicles he found Steve’s newest friend rather irritating.

“I think you’re right Sam, someone is looking a bit like a sour-puss in the back there.’ Oh great now Steve was ganging up on him too. Maybe choosing to come out of cryo had been a bad decision after all. It had taken a lot of discussion with T’Challa but once they were sure that the programming couldn’t be activated again they had agreed to allow Bucky to return to the ‘care’ of his friend. T’Challa had always treated Bucky with respect when waking him to discuss advancements in possibly treatments for his scrambled up brain. Respect he felt he deserved after everything that had happened and the fact he should technically be a war hero. However in the company of other soldiers this respect flew out the window.

You know I think I brought some snack packs for this situation. My own versions of course, not like those kid’s ones you two would eat within seconds and then complain about, so, Sam Wilson provides you with..’ There was rustling as Sam bent to retriever something from the foot well. Bucky was overcome with the urge to kick the back of the chair in an attempt to force the seat forward gaining more space. Well he would have done it had his goddamn foot not been crushed under a collection of stuff. ‘Ah here you go Steve.’ Bucky watched as Steve carefully took the bag, keeping his eyes on the road. ‘Oh and what’s this?’ Sam smiled twisting in his seat to face Bucky. ‘ Says food for frosty, bad tempered ex- soviet assassins’ 

‘Wouldn’t be so sure about the ex part of that pal’ Bucky grumbled snatching the bag from Sam’s grasp, as he earned a disapproving and pained look from Steve in the rear view mirror.

‘Buck!’

“I was just joking, I wouldn’t really kill Sam, though it is tempting.’

‘You just wait until you’ve seen what I bothered to provide you with, then you’ll change your tune.’ Bucky reluctantly delved into the bag he had been provided with. Finding the items inside Bucky had to admit maybe he wouldn’t be killing Sam just yet. There were sandwiches of some sort, fruit obviously swiped from his abandoned smoothie making, some plums Sam must have been hiding from him somewhere in the apartment. It had been discovered Bucky had a bit of a thing for plums and if Sam or Steve wanted any from a punnet they had to strategically hide them away from a certain one armed assassin who had no qualms about eating every single one of them. ‘Keep looking there might be something else you’ll love in there.’ He felt around a bit more locating the smooth wrapping of a chocolate bar. Pulling it out and seeing the advertising for a caramel Hershey’s bar he couldn’t help but treat Sam to a small smile. One other thing Bucky had realised, once gaining control over his own decisions was that he was rather partial to sweet things.

It looked like things were looking up in general as Steve switched off the album before it could repeat for the third time, opting instead to search the radio for something to listen to. It was accepted between the three of them that they would have music on everywhere. None of them liked silence; it left space for memories to filter in. Having a melody to focus on would help ground them and keep those troubled moments at bay, at least for the most part.

Bethany Beach, Delaware. The soldier had no memories of this place, which meant Bucky had probably never been there. He gazed out the window taking in the scene. Vaguely aware that Sam was telling him it would be quiet, they had come on a week day and that meant only families with young children as it wasn’t a public holiday; his eyes casting across the scene taking in any potential threats or hiding places for people wishing to disrupt their adventure.

‘Buck come on, get out the car will you?’ Steve pleaded, recognising that look in his friends eyes. ‘We’re ok here, like Sam said it’s just families with small children, nobody is going to harm us.’ Bucky nodded, he should obey the command. No it wasn’t a command it was just Steve, his friend, that kid from Brooklyn who had led him into so much trouble throughout his life. Steve, not someone giving commands. Sighing he stepped out the car glad to finally have some space. Mission objective.. No that too was wrong. He cursed himself why was his mind thinking like this. A deep breath and re-focused his mind settled, Bucky decided to try and make the most of this break from the apartment.

With that Sam appeared from behind the car wearing the brightest pair of shorts he had ever seen. Even Steve seemed a little troubled by the glaring patterns.  
“Don’t you two know it’s rude to stare, thought a couple of old fellas would have better manners. You never seen a man in board shorts before?’ he asked going back to rummaging about in the back of the car. ‘Look I know you don’t have any so I brought along gym shorts I think they’ll be suitable and they’ll dry off in no time with the weather as it is.’ Steve nodded and Bucky continued to look mildly bemused as Sam continued. “Oh and you’ll need these’ with this caps were handed out ‘you know for the whole ‘inconspicuous’ thing we have going on. Oh and you may want these too’ with that sunglasses were added to the growing pile of beach attire. 

Bucky stared at the newest and most offensive item that had been handed to him. He had been given eye protection against solar glare; he remembered what they had looked like. He wasn’t entirely sure how these lenses with their blue tint wrapped in a blue plastic frame were going to achieve the same function. Steve had sportingly put his on, his were red plastic and Bucky couldn’t help a small groan noticing Sam had a white pair. Were they ever going to give it a rest with the patriotic colours? 

‘You doing ok Buck?” Steve asked his hand coming to rest on Bucky’s right shoulder, which was quickly shrugged off. 

‘Yeah’ it wasn’t as confident as he had wanted but it seemed to appease Steve non-the less. 

‘I know Sam can be a bit full on at times, but I think this will do us good. You know something normal. Not too many people about either.’ Bucky knew that wasn’t just a statement for the benefit of himself, with less people around there was less chance of Steve being recognised. Although Bucky wondered how many civilians would notice Steve Rogers outside of his uniform. The two of them had fallen into a silence that was broken by Sam appearing once more, arms laden with items from the car.

“Thought we should start with a swim, you know refresh from the drive. Here man this is for you’ he smiled handing Bucky a piece of folded up plastic. ‘You know you blow it up.” Bucky’s eyes widened in surprise, why had Wilson brought some sort of weapon to the beach. ‘ Oh no, no, no, no not like that I meant inflate it, sorry bad use of the phrase I guess. Geez Hydra did a good job making you think everything could be a weapon didn’t they.” Steve didn’t look to impress with the way this conversation was going. “Here give it to me’. Sam muttered snatching it back. After a short while of him breathing into it, the plastic resembled a solid doughnut shape. Looking up and noticing the blank looks greeting him Sam demonstrated. “See you can either slip in like this and hold onto it with your arm.” Both of them noticed Steve let out a breath. So the missing arm was still an issue with him it seemed despite Bucky’s assurance he was ok without it for now. ‘Or you sit in it like this and just enjoy the lull of the waves.’

Bucky hated to admit it but he actually was enjoying the rubber ring. He’d opted for the sitting in it method. Laying there taking in the sounds around him, the calm sensation of the water rocking him back and forth, he has to admit it was the calmest and most relaxed he’d felt since coming out of the cryo. He shifted to look around noticing Steve fully stretched out on a lilo across from him. The super soldier was making the most of the sunshine; skin gleaming as the sun shone off it. Bucky unlike Steve had opted to keep his t-shirt on; he wasn’t too sure how people would react to seeing the mess of scars that surrounded his shoulder now. It was good to see Steve relaxed, more often and not the weight of the Captain America title weighed too heavy on his shoulders. 

The sound of splashing alerted him to Sam struggling to get a purchase on the inflatable shark. The winged man had no perseverance opting instead as he slipped again to begin splashing water over an unsuspecting Steve Rogers.

“That’s it Sam you are going to loose this battle”

“Oh yeah? You and what army?”

“Well I don’t expect your shark is going to help much.”

“Don’ you suggest he doesn’t have the ability to take you on Rogers! I mean who have you got on your side? Mister rubber ring soldier over there?” 

“Don’t drag me into this” Bucky muttered and wished he hadn’t spoken as he watched a look pass between his two friends.

“But Buck you seem to be doing a good job avoiding getting wet” Steve smiled as the two of them begun to approach him. Bucky realised their plan, but in his current state he knew he wouldn’t be able to get into a defensible position. “On my count Sam, One, Two…” Bucky never heard three as he was unceremoniously dumped into the water. 

He came up spluttering, not having thought to grab a breath before being thrown from the rubber ring. Well maybe a little pay back wouldn’t hurt. Pushing his hair from his eyes he turned a murderous look on Steve. Seeing the colour blanch from the super soldier’s face was enough to break the façade causing Bucky to erupt in laughter. 

“Can’t believe you’d do that to your oldest pal, punk!” he huffed catching a breath before diving beneath the surface. Steve was a solid mass, but unsuspecting it wasn’t hard for Bucky to grab his leg knocking him off balance. Sam laughed seeing the stoic captain flail as his footing was snatched from him, causing him to fall backwards with much comical arm waving into the water. “Serves you right!” Bucky smirked when Steve resurfaced. 

“Oh right Buck you want a go do you?” Bucky only raised an eyebrow in response as Steve started splashing water at him. “Don’t think I’m going to let you pretend to have a disadvantage.” Sam watching them smiled, it was nice to see his two friends acting like any normal young men, too often they were wrapped up in their own thoughts of the horrors they had seen. “Hey Sam no day dreaming over there, help me beat this guy.” Steve cried out to him as Bucky sent an arc of salty water directly into Sam’s face.

“Well who knew you’d like the sea that much” Sam smirked as sat back down on his designated beach towel. The three of them had found a more secluded spot to lie out in the sun. Bucky just shrugged he had liked it but giving Sam the satisfaction of being right wasn’t something he wasn’t keen on. “Anyway I brought some food as I mentioned’ he smiled presenting them with two buckets filled with something pink and blue.

“Is that cotton candy?” Steve smiled reaching out for his tub. “We managed to get some once at the fair didn’t we Buck, but you know when sugar became rationed and all it was harder to get stuff like this.” He broke open the plastic seal and took a bit. “Hmm still as good as I remember, not like some of the things you pass as food these days.”

“Hark, listen to Grandpa talking” Sam chuckled giving Bucky his own tub. “I saw they had corn dogs over there too. Perhaps one of you two might want to try buying them?” It was just a casual suggestion but it meant a lot to Bucky that Sam thought he’d be capable of dealing with strangers in a new setting. “Actually have you two ever had a corn-dog?” 

“They used to have something a bit like it, although I don’t think a name had been settled on back then.” Steve smiled as he drew out a sketchpad from his backpack. He soon set to work sketching out something he was keeping hidden from the other two, stopping momentarily to take a bit more cotton candy. “This stuff is addictive Sam, why didn’t you warn me.”  
“Don’t think it’ll be much of a problem with your metabolism.” Sam smiled “Now you going to let me see what’s in that book?’ 

“Maybe, hey Buck you want to go and get some of those corn dogs Sam was talking about?’ Bucky looked up from where he most certainly hadn’t been napping in the sun. Had Steve just asked him to go and do something? He couldn’t quite believe it, although part of him felt maybe there was some ulterior motive he got up accepting the note Sam handed him. Watching Bucky retreat away from them Sam noticed the crinkle of worry on Steve’s forehead.

“Relax he’s a big boy he can take care of himself.”

“That’s the bit that worries me” Steve replied. “You know I sometimes wonder how much we managed to help him. I mean he jokes about it sometimes now, but how hard would it be for him to slip back?” 

“We all have another version of ourselves. Cap isn’t the guy I know as Steve. Cap is level headed and a leader who goes to give his all. Steve is more sensitive, stubborn. Cap wouldn’t draw on the beach where Steve would. They are both loyal and they are both parts of you. It doesn’t mean you can separate one from the other.”

Steve shrugged. “I guess you’re right. Thanks Sam. It’s just after everything I just want Buck to be happy. You too, you’ve given up so much for us both.”

“It’s no problem, after all if Captain America asks for your help you aren’t going to say no. Besides Steve is a pretty good friend. I’d do anything for either of them, depending on which asked. Although I might change my mind if I don’t get to see in that sketch pad.’ Steve laughed then opening the page to show Sam the sketches. There was one of him and Bucky staring out at the ocean spotting passing boats. Then one of them both separately eating the cotton candy. Steve had captured the look of delight in Bucky’s eyes as the stuff melted on his tongue. Looking at the drawings it was interesting to note how young Bucky looked in pencil. Sam often forgot that the two of them had had everything ripped away so young. Then he spotted his favourite. “Oh that one is getting framed along with the picture I took earlier.” Steve blushed as Sam pointed at a picture of a snoozing Bucky with the inflatable shark looming behind him.

“What you two punks laughing at?” A familiar voice cut through Steve and Sam laughter. Steve tried to shut the sketch pad but not before Bucky had seen what was on the page “Maybe you don’t deserve the food I got you.”

“Oh come on don’t be such a jerk, you’ve always liked being the subject of my drawings.” Bucky chewed his lip trying to think of a defence as he sat down with a laden bag hanging from his arm. 

“You telling me there are corn dogs in there? Cause it looks a lot heavier than that to me’ Sam questioned wondering what had gone on at the counter where he had seen the food being sold.  
“Well apparently having an appearance such as mine and a missing arm means you’re a war hero and need rewarding.” Bucky smiled.

“Buck you didn’t play those people did you. Please tell me you gave them the money.” Steve implored him. Mister honourable as always. 

“Yeah I paid them they just gave me some extras that’s all.” From the bag he produced the corn dogs along with some corn on the cob and a few other snacking items. “They assumed I was with others when I asked for the three corn dogs, so supplied me with enough for all of us.” 

Steve and Bucky admitted to Sam that corn dogs weren’t all that bad although as they walked along the shore later in the afternoon they argued that the sea food they’d purchased was much nicer. 

“It doesn’t have that weird artificial taste” Bucky had mentioned with Steve nodding along in agreement. 

“It’s as though after rationing stopped you decided to load your food with all the things you had been missing out on.” 

“Not to mentioned that prices today have well, rocketed.” 

“If you two continue with a ‘back in our day’ thing I am seriously going to consider pushing you both into the sea and you can go home soaking wet.’ Sam grumbled. He was used to them by now but occasionally it was good to remind them they were no longer in the pre-war years. He was also rather enjoying the seafood, it reminded him of his grandma’s cooking Maybe he should try these two on something from her recipe book sometime.

The three of them slowly trudged back to the car. Steve had decided that they needed to help the local economy it seemed as their caps had been replaced with ones that made them look like the most over excitable tourists. He had even tried convincing Bucky to wear a t-shirt with a smiling sun on it. The look he had received suggested that it he were to mention it again he would be truly sorry. They were also now carrying bags full of tubs of cotton candy, even though Sam had informed them both it was readily available back in DC. Bucky had located some sort of water pistol which he had eyed intensely before both Sam and Steve dragged him away not wanting to know what sort of devastation he could cause with such an innocent weapon.

Sam had brought some fish so he too could be guilty of purchasing items they could probably do without. Luckily they had also been able to provide him with a cool box for he drive back. Bucky had grumbled about it smelling out the car for a while until Sam assured him the cool box was air tight. Steve was grinning broadly, the look lighting up his face as they sat watching the sun sparkle off the waves by the car. None of them wanted to head back. Having a day away from being low profile had been refreshing. Going back to skulking around, waiting for everything to blow over wasn’t an appealing prospect but they all knew things had to be done. 

“Hey you know what I’ll drive.” Sam offered as they begun packing up the car. Steve and Bucky were quietly bossing each other around determining the most strategic way to get everything in without crushing whoever ended up in the back, which by the sound of the slightly more aggravated tone in Bucky’s voice was once again him.

“Thanks Sam today’s been great hasn’t it Buck?” Steve beamed as he got into the passenger seat. There was an affirmative grunt from the back, which Sam would take as a win. Getting Bucky to agree with anything Sam had done was always a battle. Sam had originally thought it was Bucky disliking him, but had quickly come to learn that the ex-assassin was just a little bit evil in his own way, without the help of any Hydra brain washing. He had caught glimpses of the personality there before T’Challa had helped with Bucky’s recovery, but now it was even more prominent. 

“Suit yourself back there.” Sam muttered, as he pulled out of their parking space ready to hit the road back home. Steve was looking out at the view a smile on hi face. It was nice to see, he glanced in the rear view to check on Bucky to find that the ex-assassin was slumped against the window already lulled to sleep by the movement of the car. By the time Sam was onto the main roads, neither super soldier was awake to hear the opening bars as he once again put on the Trouble Man album. If it were just him awake he felt he was able to do anything he wanted. After all his favourite album would be the perfect way to end a wonderful day with two people he never thought he would count amongst his closest friends.


End file.
